


Midnight Hours

by daisymayrio



Category: twdg
Genre: Caring, Clouis, F/M, Heart, Romance, clem - Freeform, clou - Freeform, kind, louis - Freeform, twdg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisymayrio/pseuds/daisymayrio
Summary: Clementine has another nightmare. Thankfully, Louis is there for her, like he always is





	Midnight Hours

My eyes are trying to escape this nightmare by putting me to sleep. My limbs feel like lead. My head is throbbing. Everything is so loud, so fast. Can everything just slow down for once? I hear yelling in every direction, everyone needs help just like me. My instincts are screaming to move, get up, do something. My pulse is the only thing reminding me I'm still here and I have a job to do. They'll look out for each other, won't they? The looming silhouette of a woman appears, looking down at me with conflicted melancholy she's failing to hide.

"You won't shoot family."

Would you?

Clementine sits up with a jolt, catching her breath. She looks to her right, making sure she hadn't woken up her Louis, the dear appearing to be sound asleep. Clem sighs in relief, tracing over the gauze covering the wound on her cheek. The sky outside is a deep sapphire, clouds block the spotlight the moon casts while sprinkling the earth with rain, a light wind gently coaxing the wind chimes scattered outside to sway. Everything has been hectic, to say the least. Finally, the group had agreed to set out for Delta in the morning. Staging a rescue with the few of them that's left, it's going to be hard, but they have to try. Clem feels a tug on her arm.

"Good morning, Clem..." An exhausted Louis greets her with quiet cheer, happy to see his darling any time of day. Maybe her nightmare wasn't too loud for once.

"Lou, it's the middle of the night. Sorry if I woke up you up, you can sleep."

"What if... I don't want to sleep..?"

"Louis, you're already half sleep."

"Let's talk. I'm bored... I don't want to... um.. sleep?" Louis's head sways left and right as he sits up.

"Louis, c'mon." Once he locks eyes with her, he realizes his Clementine did indeed have a nightmare. He twirls the ringlet framing her face.

"I know you can't sleep when you get like this... let's scare away the nightmares first for you, alright?" He definitely heard her having a nightmare, yet she wouldn't rather have anyone else by her side. He's perfect. "Or we can take a walk around the school a few times to get your mind off of everything..." Louis attempts to get up, Clem gently tugs on his arm.

"No no, we'd catch a cold out there. We can talk in here." Louis's eyes are droopy, but he's managing to stay awake. He smiles giddily at her and sat on the bed, taking her hand as he leaned against the wall, Clementine sitting in front of him, both of them sharing the blanket on the bunk. "What did you have in mind?" A sly smile spreads across Louis's face.

"What was your first impression of yours truly? I remember the day we met like it was yesterday... that awe-inspired looked you gave me..."

"A goof. A talented goof." Clem smirks. Now he is her talented goof.

"You think I'm talented?" Louis puts his hand over heart. "Well, yeah, you got that right, Clem."

"And what about me?"

"Oh well... like I said a little while back... devoted. A devoted girl, who cares about her little boy. I knew you had a heart of gold from the start, call it my special intuition..."

"That's sweet." Clem can't seem to stop smiling in the dark, the candle illuminating her content expression.

"You're sweet. And you're next."

"Ah, let's see... I mean I feel like I know a lot about you."

"Oh my dearest Clementine, I can be mysterious, I'll have you know. Guess what my favorite thing to do is, in the whole wide world." Clem felt like this was a trick question.

"Ah, piano..?"

"Well yes... that's my third favorite thing."

"Your first favorite thing to do...?"

"Making you laugh." Louis seems to be fully awake to deliver the utmost sincerity in his response as he kisses her hand. Clem is almost at a loss of words, her heart the warmest it's ever been.

"And your second favorite thing?"

"Aha, let's have a little mystique in our relationship, Clem. But, I'll give you a hint. It was something we could only do before walkers starting roaming." Clem smirks as she rolls her eyes. "Clem? Where do you keep your photo?" She takes out a folded photo from her signature denim jacket pocket. The Polaroid shows the two, Louis and Clem squishing their cheeks together, his arm around her and the other holding the camera. They're both looking at the camera, genuinely smiling, you almost couldn't tell they were living in a world no one else could. They just look like two normal kids, a lucky boy, and a lucky girl both in love, instead of two soldiers marching through a war they called the world.

"I learned while living on the road, it's best to keep what is most important as close as possible. Or else it'll get lost..." Clem trails off, thinking of her lost photo of Lee. If only she had just put in her pocket. That's why she never leaves her hat in her backpack. "Lou?" Louis takes out his photo of both them from under his pillow.

"I keep it under my pillow so I dream about you." Clem can't keep herself contained with how cute Louis is, she leans over closer to him. She gives him one peck on the cheek, and then moves to his lips, drawing the last kiss out. Clem holds the side of his face as he held her waist. They lost track of time, Louis putting his forehead on hers, they both quietly laugh.

"Ouch, how'd you get this?" Louis furrows his brows in concern as he traces over the gauze covering her cheek.

"I thought we were keeping the 'mystique' in our relationship, Lou."

"Well, while I'm up, let's check on it." Louis quickly grabs some medical supplies left in the desk drawers and returns to the bunk next to her. He gently takes off the gauze, exposing yet another cut starting from her cheek and ending near her ear. Nothing too deep, maybe it won't even scar. Louis cleans up the cut, Clem noticing the attentiveness in his eyes. She enjoys having him this close. Even now, her heart still skips a beat whenever he leans close to her.

"Lou, do you ever have nightmares?" A concern drapes her expression.

"My nightmare ended when you came back, Clementine." He kisses her cheek and returns to treating her wound. He gives her a thinner gauze this time after cleaning and kisses her now healing injury. Louis's expression turns somber as he brushes the last ringlet out her face.

"Louis?" She holds both his hands, she could tell a thought lingered in his expression.

"How did we end up here?" He questions, perplexed. Clem is a bit surprised, even her carefree Louis has had the thought. How did we get here? Every since the walkers infested the earth, Clem has had the same question. She lets him continue. "So much has happened within the past... I don't even know how many years it's been. So many have either left or worse... and here we all are. Somehow still here. What does that make us all?"

"Warriors," Clem explains, "and that, we have to stick together. We're all that's left..."

"We are here for a reason." Louis squeezes her hand affectionately.

"And you're my main reason why I want to be here," Clem replies lovingly. Him and AJ both. Her little family is all she needs, no blood needed, just love. Louis rests his head on her lap, his heart just as warm as Clem began playing with his hair.

"You mentioned there was a time where you had to travel alone?"

"Yes. It was around the time I joined a siege in Richmond."

"Was it better being alone?" Louis hopes this is alright to ask.

"At first, that's what I thought. No one to lose, no reason to get hurt again. After my siege kicked me out, they forced me to leave AJ with them and that was just..." Clem is surprised her voice isn't breaking. Louis looks up at her, holding her hand for support. "I thought if I shut my eyes tight enough it'd all just be some bad dream. I could just wake up and start over. But... then I found out he was okay. I realized I finally had a drive again to survive. I made a lot less reckless decisions..."

"You? The Clementine... reckless?"

"Quite a shock to all, I know." Clem chuckles.

"Still, that's really rough, Clem."

"But hey, I ended here, didn't I? And now, here I am, with the love of my life on my lap." Louis bolts upward, locking eyes with Clementine.

"I'm the love of your life?"

"Of course! Who else?" Louis puts her hand over his chest, squeezing it affectionately. He trails kisses from her forehead to her jawline and ends with three kisses on her lips, each one longer than the last. Clem giggles, smiling into each kiss.

"What a coincidence! You're the love of my life!"

"Hey, Lou. Guess what."

"Yes, love?"

"Once... when I was little, I licked a salt lick."

"What made you remember that?" Louis doing his best to not wake up the entire dorm floor with his laugh.

"I just knew it'd make you laugh. I like making you smile too."

"Well, my darling, you're really good at it."


End file.
